During operation of a hearing aid, there are often instances of silence which cause the diaphragm within certain types of damped hearing aid receivers to reach a substantially stationary state. It is known in the art to include a very small number of apertures in the diaphragm in order to relieve pressure on the diaphragm resulting from barometric changes in the receiver. The air flow through these apertures, however, tends to cause distortion in some receivers. Specifically, distortion is caused by the velocity-dependent acoustic resistance of the apertures pierced in the diaphragm due to turbulence in the air flowing therethrough.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems and to provide other advantages. Preferred embodiments will be disclosed and the novel aspects of the present invention will be particularly identified and discussed herein.